


R u Mine?

by ChronicWriterGirl



Series: Friends with Benefits [5]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their last encounter together Erykah realizes that her feelings for Michael run deeper than just sex, but is unsure if he feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every day was beginning to feel exactly the same now that winter had set in and the cold weather was showing no signs of letting up. Each demo that played sounded like the bands were trying to mimic a sound that wasn’t their own. I was ready for a break not just for lunch but an actual vacation. There’s an island in the Caribbean’s calling my name and drinks with names like sex on the beach are waiting for me. It was about time I spent some of my hard earned vacation time.

Closing out of the last song I pull up the internet browser and start searching for vacation deals for Jamaica. The search takes longer than expected but I find a travel site with excellent deals and book with them. To kill some time before my lunch date with my friend Tia I decide to be nosy and see if there is any gossip about Michael online…a big mistake on my part.

“Who the fuck is this bitch” I mutter eyeing the photo of Michael all hugged up with some brunette woman with the caption love is in the air. I feel my stomach churn and my heart deflate I know we’re not exclusive, but I thought he would’ve told me about something like this so that I wouldn’t have to find it out elsewhere. And the worst part is we’ve talked so much recently since he was last here. The calls though they were friendly in nature were also very sexually charged. I knew all the little dirty things he wanted to do to me the next time we were together so it was very mind boggling to see him all over the next girl.

Exiting the photo I log onto the HR page for my job to request my two week vacation. With fingers crossed I watched as my request becomes immediately accepted. I text Tia to see if she’s ready to go eat my appetite has finally resurfaced. My phone vibrates soon after the message is sent I unlock it expecting to find a text from Tia, but surprisingly Michael is the sender.

_Hello E, how are you fairing in that god awful weather? I miss you love._ I back out of the message choosing not to respond right away, my stomach growls angrily in hunger and I silently curse Tia for taking so long. She texts me a few minutes later saying that she’s ready much to my relief.

We meet at a small taco place a few blocks away from work called Cantina Tacos, they serve the best al pastor tacos in the world. Of course I beat her to the restaurant I am receiving my drink order when she comes in “Hey girl” she breezes past me taking off her coat to sit down. “It’s about time you made it I almost ate all of the chips!” she laughs shaking her head . “Sorry I’m late you know my department can’t run without me. What are you drinking? It looks delicious“. I sip the green concoction before answering her “House margarita you should order one”.

“I’m going to have one with extra tequila these people are trippin today” Tia starts to say just as the waitress comes over to take our order. “So like I was saying they’re trippin in the art department today. No one can agree on anything” Tia is the creative director of the art department at the record label.

“It’s this weather it’s making everybody miserable” she nods in agreement allowing me to continue on. “Like the bands I listened to earlier might not have sounded so bad if it was warm outside” we both continue to commiserate about work when the waitress brings her drink. “Besides work I think I’m having my own personal crisis” Tia takes a large gulp of her drink before pressing me to “Go on”.

“Well I’ve been friends with this guy for a long time and recently we decided to add benefits to our friendship” Tia cuts me off “Wait, wait hold up you’ve been getting some dick and didn’t tell me about it? That’s fucked up Erykah”. I roll my eyes “Bitch I’m telling you now anyways, it’s supposed to be just friendship and sex, but I’m falling for him” I pause waiting for her to say something. “So what’s the problem? Did you tell him?” she asks “No but, I was on his Facebook page and saw a picture of him hugged up on some woman” I embellish a bit unable to tell her the full story.

“Honey you can either call him out on it or say nothing. You’re not a couple but, if he is sleeping with another woman he should’ve told you” I agree with her. “I have a lot to think about on my vacation” I say as our plates are brought out. Tia rolls her eyes playfully “Yes you do lucky bitch, I should’ve saved more time so that I could go on vacation too”.

We dig into our meals and continue to talk; by the end of lunch I feel a bit more at ease about the situation. Afterwards I opt to go home for the rest of the day unable to handle listening to anymore bad music. Once I’m home I do the chores I’ve neglected for the past week to keep myself occupied and my mind off of Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

Around nine the phone chirps it’s another text message from Michael _Is everything alright?_ I decide to stop being childish and text him back _Sorry I’ve just been really busy today._ I stare at the phone until it goes off again with another text message from him _Tough day for you eh? Would you like to talk about it?_ I smile he can be so thoughtful sometimes; but then I remember the photo.

_You could say that but, I just got my two week vacation approved_ I reply back to him. He texts me back immediately _That’s great when are you taking it?_ I send him the dates that I have off. The phone rings not long after the text is sent his name and picture flashes on the screen I’m not ready to talk to him but I still answer it “Hey” I do my best to sound unaffected. “Hello love, there’s something I’d like to ask you” he says piquing my interest “What’s up” is my reply.

“Well the Bafta awards are coming up and I wanted to know if you could find it in your heart to spare me a few days of your vacation to accompany me as my date” the question is totally not what I was expecting, I’m speechless. “Hello, are you still there?” he asks worriedly into the phone “Yeah sorry I was thinking about it, when is it?” “This Sunday” he replies. I roll my eyes “That’s a short period of time to find a dress” “How long does it usually take you to find a dress woman” he jests. “I guess I’ll be able to find a fancy frock, you get two days of my vacation, and then I’ll be off to sunny Jamaica” I try my hand at a Jamaican accent.

“Thank you love, when you decide on an outfit send me the bill and I will reimburse you” I smile deviously already planning to purchase the most expensive dress I can find. “Will do. Michael is there anything else you would like to talk about?” I ask opening the floor for him to mention the photo. “No babe in fact I’m going to let you go” we say our good byes and end the call. I pull out my laptop and search for different designers trying to get some sort of idea for this dress.

It takes me a few days to cut my extensive list of gowns down to two I figured I’d need another dress for an after party. The first one I select is cream colored, strapless, and a full length gown, with a long slit up the front. It’s an understated beauty no frills but with my body type it’s going to be perfect. The second outfit is my favorite because it looks like the perfect party dress. It’s a long black sequined spaghetti strap number. Throughout the design of the dress there are mesh fabrics separating sections of sequins. It’s a daring dress because of how much it shows but yet again I think it will look fabulous on me. I send Mike a picture of both dresses so that we can coordinate our outfits, and he sends me back a text reminding me to send him the bill.

Thankfully I don’t have to order the gowns online there’s a department store close to where I live that sells both outfits. I stand in the short line after being fitted for both of my gowns knowing that some alterations are needed. I’m a little perturbed at the amount of money I’m about to shell out for these two gorgeous dresses. As the cashier gestures for me to move forward I silently say a prayer thanking god that Michael was going to reimburse me for these. The cashier noticing my slight discomfort at the price did her best to try and quell my fears explaining to me what all of the money covered. It was a relief to know that my alterations would be included in that hefty price tag. I set an appointment for the next day to pick up the altered dresses before my flight.

Later on when I got home I took a picture of the invoice and sent it to him with my bank information. I hope that I’m not putting him out of too much money but, then again he did not say I had a limit. A wave of exhaustion hits me as I set my alarm for the morning. There’s so much for me to do before I even go to the airport. I check the alarm one more time making sure it’s right before I close my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hectic is the mood of the next day as I oversleep after hitting the snooze button one too many times. I’m late going to the dress shop but thankfully they are accommodating, quickly they help me into my outfits to make sure that they fit correctly, and they both fit like a dream. With my dresses in hand I hail a cab to the airport. I arrive earlier than I expected to with an hour and a half wait time ahead of me I go to one of the many convenience stores located in the airport. I purchase a couple smutty novels and some snacks for the long trip.

As the plane calls for boarding I text Mike letting him know that I’m on the way. He promptly texts me back with a smiley face. I settle into my window seat with a smile on my face as I turn my phone off. The plane takes off smoothly as I pull out my MP3 player and turn on the album Lonerism by Tame Impala and become completely engrossed in my book. By the time the flight lands I’m ready to stand and stretch having sat for so long.

I turn the phone back on to check and see if I have any messages from Michael. There are two one telling me that he’s here, and that he’s by gate 5a. I look up to see what gate I’m at and the sign says 10b so I’m only a few gates away from him. I text him as I walk through the crowd looking around trying to spot him but it’s pretty hard to do because it’s so packed. When I reach 5a I stand back amongst the windows still looking for him but not seeing him. I text him _Where are you? I’m here but I don’t see you._ He immediately responds _Where are you?_ I send him back a text telling him I’m against the windows. Across the room I see a man stand up, he turns around to face the windows it’s then that I can see it’s Michael.

He waves to me that trademark grin on his face as we meet each other half way “Good evening gorgeous” he says grabbing some of my bags. I am anything but gorgeous this evening “Hey handsome” I retort back “Well let’s get you out of here I’m sure you’re dying to sit again” I start to laugh “Smart ass where are you parked?” I ask as we walk out of the airport into one of the many parking garages.

His car isn’t parked too far away we pile all of my things into the trunk and backseat and leave the airport. Michael places his hand on my lap “I hope you don’t mind, but I figured we’d stay at my flat tonight and stay at the hotel tomorrow night after the awards” I’m shocked that he’s taking me back to his place. “That’s fine Michael it’s beautiful here, I gotta come visit you more often” I say using my phone to snap pictures of London’s beautiful scenery.

He smiles at me “Yes love you do need to come and see me more often, I’d like that” my hearts a flutter especially after he kisses my hand. I pondered if the picture I saw had been taken out of context given his behavior this evening, but decide not to dwell on it and just go with the flow. Michael’s flat isn’t far from Piccadilly Circus the brightly colored epicenter of London. We gather my suitcase and bags from the car and proceed to lug them into his home.

The flat is not at all what I expected it’s simple but stylish “Wow Mike I love the way you decorated the place” I look around in awe at the open floor plan a little jealous that I don’t have this setup at home. “Thank you how about we put your things in the bedroom” I follow him down the hall past the open area kitchen and living room to the large bedroom. “Welcome to my room where all the magic happens” he wiggles his eyebrows and I lightly nudge him before placing my bags down.

“I’m going to hang your dresses in the closet wouldn’t want them to get wrinkled” he opens the closet full of his shirts and hangs the dresses amongst them. “You know I’m going to knick one of those before I leave here right?” he chuckles softly “Just don’t take my Iron Maiden one” “I make no promises” I say unpacking my toiletries. “So Erykah what would you like to do tonight?” he asks sitting down on the bed. Honestly I’d love to be doing him, but right now I am exhausted and just want to shower, eat, and go to sleep.

“Well I’d like to take a shower, have some dinner, and then rest I’m so tired right now. Sorry I’m so lame” I reply. “You’re not lame honey you had a long day, and I’m sure the time change didn’t help at all either. Let me show you where the bathroom is” he rises off the bed opening the door next to the closet. “I’ll run you a bath while you get undressed” Mike offers and I gladly accept taking off my outfit and putting it into the suitcase.

Upon entering the bathroom I can see that Michael has dimmed the lights and filled the tub full of bubbles “Well you really know how to make a girl relax don’t cha” I stand naked in the doorway. His eyes trail over my nude form the want evident in his light colored orbs “I’m trying my best not to attack you, but you keep making it harder and harder for me” he stands adjusting his crotch before he swaggers over to me. “Come princess your bath awaits” he says donning a terrible English accent I let him take my hand and lead me to the bathtub.

My travel worn body relaxes as soon as my limbs hit the hot water I blow out a deep relaxing breath and look up at him “Thank you” he smiles softly “No problem babe” he bends down so that we are face to face and hands me a wash cloth. I cover my face with the soft cotton fabric giving my eyes a little rest. When I remove the cloth from my face Michael is still at my side his eyes glimmer in the dim lighting “Is there something I can help you with?” I question playfully. He smirks at me “I was just thinking how much I want to hop in there and join you. Feel your skin against mine” I’m delighted that he wants to be close to me so I slide forward in the deep sunken tub granting him permission to come in.

Michael stands up pulling off his t-shirt chucking it into the laundry basket before unbuckling his pants and doing the same with them. He’s gone commando today and his cock dangles semi erect between his legs. I can’t help but to lick my lips looking at him in his naked glory which earns me another smirk from him as he sits behind me in the tub, positioning himself so that his legs lay alongside mine. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me to him, I lean back against his chest a rest my head against his shoulder. “This feels real nice Erykah. I’ve missed you” he murmurs into my hair. I must admit regardless of how I might feel about him right now this does feel real good.

He takes the wash cloth from me and dips it into the warm water before allowing the droplets to fall over my breasts, my nipples harder when the droplets cool. “So I’ve arranged a whole team to help you get ready for the awards tomorrow” he whispers in my ear “Michael that’s really sweet of you, I honestly was going to wing it” I admit. “It was the least I could do since I asked you to accompany me last minute” he drops the rag into the water gathering more warmth before lazily rubbing it over my chest.

I close my eyes relaxing even more, he kisses along the nap of my neck while his hands massage my slippery thighs. We bask in the silent company of one another until the water starts to cool off “Love what will you eat for dinner” I open my eyes and look up at him “Are you cooking or are we ordering out?” “That depends on what’s in the pantry” he gestures for me to move forward so that he can get out of the tub. I stand up allowing him to get out of the tub he goes to the linen closet and pulls out two towels for us. Michael wraps one around his waist and then holds the other open for me I step out of the tub into.

My arms wrap around his neck as he secures the towel on me, he moves his head so that we’re forehead to forehead my breath catches in my throat as I stare into his eyes they’re so dark right now. I move my head so that I can caress my lips over his realizing for the first time this evening that we’ve yet to kiss since I’ve been here. Michael’s lips touch mine tenderly with teasing little pecks before his tongue snakes its way into my mouth. I clutch him closer feeling his hardness rising pressing into the softness of my stomach. My fingers tangle through his damp hair, our mouths are slick with want I’d let him take me right here and now in this bathroom.

His hand rubs my cheek as we part breathing hard trying to catch our breaths, while staring deeply into each other’s eyes. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you” I turn into his hand and place a kiss on his palm “I’ve missed you too” I say even though that picture is still in the back of my mind my stomach rumbles shortly after completely ruining the moment. Michael starts to laugh “Let me go check that pantry” he leaves the bathroom and I go back into the bedroom to find a night gown. I slip into the short fabric and walk into the kitchen to see if he’s found anything. His towel is still wrapped around his waist as he’s pulling different items out of the pantry. “Did you find something to make chef?” I ask he turns around to face me “Yeah but now I don’t feel like cooking” he laughs. “Well let’s just order something then how about pizza?” I suggest “Sounds good to me I’ll get a menu” he starts looking through one of the drawers for a menu.

I decide to help out and start putting the cans and boxes of food back into the pantry “Did you have this stuff in any particular order” I ask “No love toss em in any way you like” and I continue to do just that. “I found the menu I was looking for come have a look” he spreads the menu open on the counter. Instantly I spot the veggie pizza and pick that with crumbled prosciutto Michael decides to get a pasta dish. “Erykah would you like anything to drink? There’s some wine in the fridge” a drink sounds nice but I don’t want any alcohol “Could I bother you for a cup of your famous tea?” “But of course go pick out a movie while I make you a cuppa” I smile at him attempting to do a silly accent again.

In the living room I search through his entertainment center looking for a movie to stand out at me I’m pleased to see that it’s not full of his movies. I choose The Who’s Tommy surprised to see the film in his collection when he comes into the living room he remarks on my choice “That movie is a classic” “I know it’s one of my favorites” I reply as he sits down next to me. Michael wraps his arms around me nuzzling his head against mine as we watch the movie.

He and I are both singing along with the movie when the kettle starts to whistle “I knew that was gonna happen and just when my favorite song started” Mike grumbles releasing me from his hold. I pause the film so that his favorite scene will be ready to play once he comes back with the tea. The doorbell rings shortly after “Erykah can you get that for me” he hollers from the kitchen “Yeah” I shout back looking down at my night gown deciding it was appropriate enough for me to open the door in.

I check the peep hole making sure it’s the delivery person which it is “Hi” I say upon opening the door “Hello, here’s your order I just need you to sign please” he hands over the receipt with a pen I quickly doddle Michael’s name. We exchange the receipt and the food before I close the door.

“Let’s eat” I call to him as I set down the food, he comes over with plates and my cup of tea “Thank you” I say taking the hot mug from him. Greedily I bite into my slice of pizza it tastes so much better than the airplane food I ate earlier “I can’t believe I’m eating pizza in London” Michael smiles at me “ I can’t believe it either babe” we catch up some more over dinner. The combination of food and tea have me ready to fall asleep “Mike I’m gonna hit the sack I’m so tired” I yawn. “Good tea and food will do that to you. Go ahead to the bedroom I’ll be in there soon I just need to clean up”.

I walk the short distance down the hall and get into bed; instantly relaxing down into the soft sheets that smell like him. He comes into the room turning off the lights before he makes his way to the bed. The towel that has been covering his waist all night finally unwraps falling to the ground as he slides under the covers. His hands seek my body beneath the sheets and pull me in closer to him; my night gown rides up my hips from the movement. I can feel him bare against my ass, I slowly wind my hips against him relinquishing in the feel of his hardness pressing into my skin.

“We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow and an early start so sorry in advance” he whispers into my ear pressing himself further into me. I turn my head to look at him in the dim light of the room “You trying to start something” I question. Michael chuckles lightly “Nah just enjoying the feel of your skin against mine. If I was trying to start something you’d definitely know” he finishes by kissing me full of tongue I groan into his mouth I’m so aroused and tired at the same time. He ends the kiss with a soft good night and I turn back onto my side, he plants a kiss on my neck and holds me tightly against his erection.


	4. Chapter 4

Curled in his arms sleep comes easy; he wakes me up the next morning by placing kisses up my neck whispering in my ear “Love it’s time to get up” I gradually open my eyes and I’m greeted by a clothed Michael holding a cup of coffee. “Thank you” I mumble taking the mug from him “We have an hour to get our bags ready for the hotel” he says getting his toiletry bag ready. “Is it ok if I leave my Jamaica luggage here? I don’t want to drag it all over the place” I ask sitting up. “Yeah babe, do whatever you want” he replies I sip some of the coffee before I get out of bed. I select one of my floral baby doll dresses to wear and slip into it before going into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

The night before I neglected to wrap my hair up and it’s a complete wreck I brush out the kinks and pull it up into a big afro ponytail. Michael comes into the bathroom just after I’ve finished smiling at me “I like your hair like that it looks good on you” my heart warms at the compliment “Thank you” I kiss him before I move past him and go back into the bedroom.

In under an hour were piling our things into the car and heading to the hotel I get to sight see a little on the drive. I’m happy to be the typical tourist as I snap pictures with my phone of different familiar sights. When we arrive at the hotel we park in the back to avoid the crowd that has gathered outside to catch a glimpse of their favorite celebrity. Upon entering the hotel I am shocked by how extravagant, elegant, and huge the place is and by all the famous faces in the building. Michael checks us in under his name and we collect our keys.

When we get onto the elevator I have a fan girl moment “I can’t believe how many famous people I just saw” he starts to laugh “you act like you don’t work in the industry”. “Shut up we work in two different industries” I retort to which he laughs harder and I realize how childish I sound “Sorry had a moment”. “Nothing to be sorry about love I was the same way my first award show” I smile at him and try to imagine him being an excited fan boy.

The elevator dings and we get off on our floor the room we’re staying in is located just down the hall and around the corner. The room is a luxurious one there’s a separate living room and dining room area with a bar. Our bedroom is huge with its own in room bathroom which is just as big as the rest of the suite. I start hanging up my gowns hoping that I didn’t wrinkle them when Michael interrupts my thoughts “So I’ve got a surprise for you”. “Oh you do and what would that be?” I ask “There’s a spa downstairs and I’ve scheduled you an appointment for a massage, a manicure, a pedicure, and a hair appointment”. “Wow thank you so much” I say pulling him for a hug I leave shortly after to make sure I have enough time to get everything done.

The spa is the ultimate in total relaxation the tranquil atmosphere helps me to mentally and physically relax and prepare for the evening. By the time I return to our room my hair has been washed and blow dried, my nails have been painted a fire hydrant red, and my body has been primped and plucked to the fullest. On my way out the hair dresser lets me know that she’ll be the person styling my hair tonight.

Michael is in the beginning stages of getting ready when I return to the room “They must have the magic touch down stairs you look so relaxed right now” he comments as I go into the closet to retrieve my first dress for the evening. “The lady I hired to help you should be here shortly” he says before leaving the room. I lay the cream colored dress out on the bed and then gather my undergarments for the outfit out of my overnight bag.

I take off my simple frock and step into the bathroom to freshen up. Afterwards I put on my black lace strapless bra and matching thong. I’m adjusting my underwear when I notice Michael lingering in the doorway. We lock eyes his gaze leaves me feeling hot from how hard he is staring me down he crosses the room and places my palm over his growing erection.

“See what you do to me” he murmurs as he kisses along the nap of my neck sucking lightly so not to leave a mark on my skin. His hands run up and down my sides stopping every so often to grab my ass or fondle my breast through the thin fabric of my lace bra. “Mmm Michael… do we have enough time for this?” I murmur as his fingers dip into my thong.

He leers at me as his fingers hover over my pubis playing with my coarse curls before he pulls them out of my underwear. He stares at me deeply as he hooks his fingers to the sides of the thong and pulls the thin material down over my legs “For what I have planned we have more than enough time” he says almost with a growl as he leads me to the bed.

“Lay down” he orders me; when I reach the large four post bed I sit down and slide back. Michael unbuttons his dress shirt as he watches me get comfortable he drapes it across the desk chair before he covers me with his body. His kisses leave me gasping for air as he brushes his tongue against mine my hands clasp his back hard holding him closer to me. Michael’s tongue slithers across my bottom lip before he starts spreading his kisses further down my body. His tongue flutters against my belly button teasing I feel myself dampen even more.

He sits up and spreads my legs baring me to him his eyes gaze down lasciviously staring at my damp sex before glancing back up to me. Michael sucks his thumb before placing it on my wet slit gliding up and down I open my legs wider wanting to feel it directly on my clit. “I’ve wanted to do this since last night. I missed the taste of your sweet nectar” he dips his finger and circles the tip of my clit with it. My body jumps uncontrollably “Not tired now are you darling” he murmurs spreading me open I shake my head no. Michael dips his head and gives me the most intimate of kisses his tongue flicks against my swollen bud he stops momentarily to suckle on the tip.

I cry out as I feel two of his fingers enter me I thrust my hips up into his face and grasp the sheets for dear life. “Michael..feels…sooo good” I stutter he takes his fingers from inside of me and sucks on them “Erykah you taste so delicious” he rubs his wet fingers across my clit trying to make me cum. My legs shake and jump as I try to fight off my incoming orgasm wanting to prolong things “Oh my god Michael don’t stop” I plead. A devilish smile crosses his face “You want to cum love?” he questions innocently I nod my head furiously. “I can’t hear you love. See I asked you if you want to cum? I need you to tell me yes or no” he says so calmly while he still quickly strokes me. I bite my lip still moving my hips in tandem with his fingers when he suddenly stops. I get so frustrated “What the fuck did you stop for?” “You never said yes or no” he replies back unbothered by my outburst Bastard I think to myself before saying “Yes”.

Michael places his fingers back on my sensitive nub but does not move “Beg for it” he growls his voice deeper. “Please, Please, Please” I beg surrendering over to him “Good girl, now cum in my fucking mouth” he moves back between my legs and sucks on my clit swirling his tongue around it while his fingers pump deeply in and out of my cunt. “Ohhh Fuck” I cry out before my body starts to convulse a litany of curses spew forth as I cum so fucking hard, and he won’t stop licking I try to run from him but he has a death grip on my thighs.

He stops licking me and places two fingers on my clit adding a little bit of pressure my body trembles hard as I try to catch my breath. He kisses my nether lips one last time before he sits up his beard is saturated in my juices “I made a mess all over your face” I say pulling him to me kissing him and tasting myself all over his lips. I fiddle with his pants and he stops me “Honey we don’t have time for that right now, but believe me I’m all yours later” he gives me one more kiss and then goes into the bathroom.

I look through my travel bag to find another thong to replace the one that was lying soggy on the floor. I slide into a clean pair and start the removal of my dress from its plastic confines. I’m struggling with the zipper when Michael comes out of the bathroom all clean and buttoned up “Mike can you help me with this please?” I say gesturing to the back of the dress “Sure” he comes over to me and zips me up kissing my shoulder when he’s finished.


	5. Chapter 5

A knock rattles the front door and he leaves the room going to answer it while I put on my robe “I think this is for you” he calls to me just before he opens the door. I leave the bedroom and am greeted by two new faces and one familiar one as I enter the living room. “Thank you for coming this is Erykah; Erykah this is Debbi, her assistant Shay, and you already know Toni from the spa” he says introducing all of us. I shake hands with the ladies before I lead them back to the bedroom.

“Ok Erykah, before Toni gets started with your hair I’d like to see your dress so that I can accessorize it accordingly” I untie my robe and take it off so that Debbi can see the dress. She makes a spin motion so that she can see the whole thing I comply turning so that she can see the back of the dress. “I love this dress it’s a classic cut with a simple design it gives you room to do a lot with your accessories” she says to me still appraising the gown. “That cream color really compliments your skin tone” Shay adds with a smile “Thank you” I say returning her smile happy that my dress choice is a good one.

“Alright well we’re going to get some ideas together over here while Toni works on your hair” Debbi says as she and Shay sit on the bed and pour through their large bags of accessories. “Here’s your robe so that we don’t mess up this gorgeous dress and once you put it on can you have a seat for me” Toni hands me the robe I refasten it and then have a seat in the desk chair. She pumps the chair so I’m sitting higher up she then removes the elastic that has been holding my freshly washed and blow dried hair up. Her fingers run through my hair spreading it out and sectioning it off “Erykah do you have a preference with your hair? Would you rather have it up or down?” she asks. “Honestly I have no preference do what you think fits” I reply trusting her judgment happy to actually have someone with natural hair styling my hair. “Cool well I’m thinking we keep your hair down, but give you some loose curls because of all this volume you have” she parts a smaller section of hair and starts styling it. Toni works efficiently and moves quickly through my thick mane of hair.

Forty five minutes later I can see the ends of my hair hanging past my shoulder but still have no clue what it all looks like. Toni steps in front of me with a smile on her face “Your hair is done I’m going to get my makeup bag so that I can get you all made up” I finger one of the curls anxious to know what I look like. She returns a moment later with her makeup bag in hand “I bet you can’t wait to see yourself” she says as she sets up the cosmetics “The anticipation is killing me here” I joke to which she chuckles. “Don’t worry you’ll see yourself soon enough” she pins back the front of my hair and starts to apply foundation to my skin.

“I did things a little out of order today usually I do the makeup first and the hair last, but honestly I couldn’t make up my mind how I wanted to do your makeup until I finished your hair” she pauses for a moment picking up the eyeliner. “So we’re going to go with a smoky look. It’ll pair perfectly with your hair and dress” she finishes and starts to line my eyes with the kohl colored pencil. I close my eyes when she starts to line the lids and cover them in eyeshadow I’m so excited I can’t wait to see what I look like. Toni is putting the finishing touches on my lips when I finally open my eyes “Alright Erykah you can open your eyes. Would you like to see how you look or would you like to wait until you get your accessories put on?” Toni questions I’ve waited this long I don’t see the harm in waiting a few more minutes I think to myself.

“I’ll wait” I reply she smiles at me and calls Debbi and Shay over “She’s all ready for you girls” they come over and give me the once over. “You look amazing Toni did a really good job on your makeup and hair” Debbi says. Shay goes back over to the items that they have a laid out on the bed and brings over a couple pieces. She hands the box to Debbi who opens it and shows me what’s inside “Erykah I think these earrings would be a really good match with your dress” inside are a pair of earrings that start off as silver and then flow down into a big diamond tear drop. I agree with her choice and then take them out of the box and put them on. The next box holds a tear drop diamond bracelet Debbi unfastens it for me and then secures it around my wrist.

The last box holds a diamond ring that goes with the rest of my accessories it appropriately enough fits on my middle finger This is a lot of diamonds I nervously think to myself. “Please be very careful with the jewelry tonight, we got those on loan from Winston Jewelers” Debbi says as though she was reading my mind. “Alright Erykah let’s take off that robe and get a good look at you” says Shay I stand up and stretch real quick before I take off the robe. I spin around for the ladies catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror when I face them again Toni unpins my hair and tucks a strand behind my ear before she dubs me as “Perfect”. I finally turn and face the mirror and see what she’s talking about and am stunned at the person staring back at me.

“Holy Shit” I say in disbelief at how gorgeous I look the other women laugh a little bit I turn back to face them “Thank you so much you all did a wonderful job. I am officially ready to go to this award show” Debbi hands me a little sequined clutch “Now you’re ready to go” I hold onto the clutch and stare at myself in the mirror again Perfect I think. “Well Erykah we’re gonna go now but we’ll be back later to help you get ready for the after party” Toni says before exiting I wave good bye to them. I stare back into the mirror appraising myself; I take in my makeup and think I look like a vixen.

Deciding that I’ve made Michael wait long enough I go into the living room to show him my new look. He’s just tightening his black satin tie when I enter the room as soon as he notices me he stops what he’s doing and just stares at me. His eyes trail up and down my body before he says something “Fuck…we’re about to be here all night. You look amazing come ‘ere and let me have a better look at you”. A warmth spreads through my body delighted that he too likes my appearance I walk over to him and spin around just before I get to him.

“You clean up good love, but we already knew that” he says with a smile. I give him the once over he looks so dapper in his suit and tie. His hair and beard are trimmed and neatly combed “I’m not the only one who cleans up well, did you get a haircut while I was getting ready?” I question. “Yeah I snuck downstairs while they were getting you all dolled up. You like it?” I nod my head yes “But let me fix one things”. I let the fabric of his tie slide through my fingers as I readjust it for him so that it’s straight. I feel him looking at me, I stare straight up into his eyes they glimmer with mischief before he wraps his arms around my waist and he closes the gap between our faces.

When his lips touch mine I can careless about my lipstick he’s smearing or the fact that I’m ruining the hard work of the hair dresser down stairs. The only thing I can focus on is how good he feels and tastes his erection pokes into me, and I immediately feel myself moisten again. I want him to take me right here, but then the phone rings. The shrill sound of it makes us part as though we’ve been caught he laughs a little bit before he walks over to answer it. I check my appearance in the mirror and realize that I have to reapply my lipstick. Michael is now wearing more of it than I am; he comes up behind me and holds me to him his head in the crook of my neck so that we’re both staring at our reflections.

“The limos downstairs love it’s time we go to this little shindig. Hmm this color doesn’t look too bad on me” the last bit of what he says makes me lose my shit and I start to laugh. “Here let me clean your face up” I snatch a tissue out of the box on the desk and wipe the bright red from his lips “There you look perfect again” I say once I finish. He smiles and quickly combs through his hair with his fingers “Ready love?” he asks. I grab my clutch off the table and check my appearance one last time before I link arms with him and we leave the room. On the elevator he pulls out his black ray bans and puts them on “look whose cool now” I jest to which he flips me off making me laugh.

Once we exit the elevator I’m plagued by a few anxious thoughts _Does he feel the same way about me that I feel about him? Will that woman he was all hugged up with be there?_ Not realizing that I’ve stopped walking Michael pulls me aside “Are you ok?” he asks lowering his sunglasses a look of concern on his face. I plaster on my most convincing smile “Yes Michael I’m ready, I just had a moment is all” he readjusts his shades and were on our way out the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Paparazzi shout at Michael calling out his name as we quickly try to enter the limo. He gives one photographer a wave and a smile before he helps me into the waiting car. Once he’s in the vehicle the driver closes the door and I turn to look at him “So this is Michael Fassbender the actor. I never thought I’d see the day” I get the chuckles when I finish “Laugh it up” he says with a smirk making me laugh harder. When I’ve stopped laughing I take my phone out of my purse and try to take a selfie to send my mom and Tia. “Would you like me to take a picture for you?” he asks “Sure” I hand over my phone and he snaps a couple shots of me before he hands me back the phone. I send the photos knowing that if I don’t and they see my picture somewhere else I will never hear the end of it.

“Erykah, can I have some photos of you for my phone” he gestures to his phone and I start posing again he takes a few pictures and then motions for me to come next to him. He holds me kissing my cheek and takes a photo. The next picture is of us making silly faces with me wearing his shades, and the last one is of us kissing. When we finish I wipe the red off of his lips and reapply another coat to my lips as we pull up to our destination. He fiddles with his jackets and brushes his fingers through his hair one last time “How do I look” he asks “Handsome” I reply he smiles brightly at me “Alright let’s go meet the public , shall we?” he points to the window. I nod and he knocks on the window alerting the driver that we’re ready to come out.

Once the car door opens I’m immediately surprised at how loud it is here and how many flash bulbs are going off. Fans are yelling and screaming at their favorite celebrities trying to get their attention and the photographers are yelling out directions at the stars trying to get the best picture possible from them. “Hey Mike smile for us” a photog shouts at Michael as he helps me out of the limo. He turns towards the camera and flashes that famous grin; I’m in awe of him, as he’s in his element. Watching him posing I don’t even notice the older woman that has come up to my side.

“Hi Erykah, I’m Rose Michaels publicist, you’ll walk with me while he’s taking photos” she seems kind I just nod and walk alongside her we’re only a few feet away from him as the photographs are being taken all around. We’re halfway up the carpet when he stops to do a brief interview with one of the news outlets. Rose and I stand aside watching him talk animatedly to the reporter I laugh lightly at his energetic demeanor. We start back up the carpet only to stop moments later for Michael to have a photo op.

I’m looking around at all of the different celebrities in attendance when I feel a slight nudge to my side. I look over at Rose who gestures over to Michael who is waving me over. His arms are outstretched and I fall into their warm embrace “Smile for the cameras” he whispers into my ear and I do just that as our photos are snapped. The light bulbs blind me momentarily I fight the urge to rub my eyes not wanting to ruin my eye makeup. “Thanks love” he says to me patting me lightly on the behind before I walk back over to Rose. “Michael is she your new girlfriend” a photographer asks Michael my ears perk up eager to hear how he answers the question.

“What are we in elementary school mate” Michael retorts and the other paparazzi start to laugh. I snort at his joke but feel the tiniest bit crushed because he didn’t answer. After he finishes another photo op we relink arms and walk into the awards ceremony. The front lobby is lavishly decorated; a fleet of waiters and waitresses keep all the actors and actress happy providing cocktails and canapés. Michael takes off his shades and puts them in the front pocket of his suit jacket we start to make the rounds catching up with his acting buddies.

I talk to Rose, snack on petit quiches, and drink champagne while he’s chatting with different people. Michael does a good job to make me feel included bringing me into his conversations from time to time and introducing me to his friends. There’s a light tap on my shoulder and I turn expecting it to be Rose but am pleasantly surprised when I see Zoe Kravitz standing there. We hug I’m relieved to see a familiar face. When she was dating Michael he had introduced us and we hit it off instantly because of our musical backgrounds.

“You look amazing! You’re working the hell out of that dress” she says as we part “Thank you, and same to you” I reply. “I hope we get a chance to catch up tonight, are you guys going to one of the after parties?” she asks. “Yeah I think so” I answer “Awesome we’ll talk more then let me say hi to the old man real quick” she says calling Michael by her nickname for him I smile at her term of endearment. They hug briefly and she waves to me before walking away Michael pats my hand softly getting my attention “Let’s go sit at our table and have a drink” I shake my glass “Already beat you to it” he smiles and then leads us into the main auditorium where the awards are going to be presented.

Tables fill the large room all neatly decorated and topped with lit candles to combat the dim setting Rose shows us to our table excusing herself afterwards to go to her table. Our table is already occupied by another friend of Michaels. James Mcavoy and his wife are to be our table mates for the evening “What a coincidence” Michael says clapping his friend on the back James turns and looks at Michael with a look of amusement on his face.

“Of course they put us at a table together” James says standing to embrace his close friend he notices me when they part. “And who is this lovely lass?” he asks Michael “This lovely lass is Erykah, Erykah this is my good mate James” we exchange hellos while shaking hands. “It’s nice to finally see the face of the woman I’ve heard soo much about. You know he’s absolutely crazy about you” to which Michael slaps him “Shut yer gob Mcavoy” he says causing James’s wife and I to laugh.  
“Before I forget and never hear the end of it Erykah this is my wife Anne-Marie” James says before sitting back next to her. She and I also shake hands “I’m so glad to have another woman here. They’re like two big kids when you get them together” she says to me with a friendly smile. “I can believe it” I reply returning the smile. We start our own little conversation while the guys talk animatedly to one another a waiter comes over and takes our drink orders. Anne-Marie and I both decide on wine while the guys order whiskey.

“We are in for it tonight” I say to Anne-Marie she nods her head in agreement “Yes tonight should be an interesting one” I’m sipping on my wine when she asks me “So how long have you two been together”. I take a big gulp before I answer her “We’re not we’re just really good friends” she shakes her head in disbelief. “Seriously you two would make a great couple. You’re good for him he looks really happy with you” she replies I smile touched by her statement “Thank you”.  
Once the program starts Anne-Marie and I pull our seats closer together so that we can continue to talk pretending that we’re our own fashion police. Michael and James have their own commentary going about who should win each time a different category comes up. We’re talking about the presenter’s outfit when I watch her say Michael’s name. I turn and look at him in surprise he’s smiling softly as the cameras capture him before they move onto the next nominee. I pluck his arm “Why didn’t you tell me you were nominated?” “Because I’m probably not gonna win, this category is filled with great actors” we stop talking when we hear AND THE WINNER IS…IDRIS ELBA.

My heart drops and I release a breath I didn’t even realize I had been holding Michael is a good sport about the whole thing and claps for Idris. James orders him another whiskey, and I place my hand over his gaining another smile from him and a kiss on my fingertips. By the end of the ceremony our table is feeling no pain “I wish I had phoned the sitter now” Anne-Marie says as we are all getting ready to leave. “I know I can’t believe you’re sticking me with these two for the rest of the night” I point over at an inebriated James and Michael.

“Let’s trade numbers so we can keep in touch” she suggests, I get my phone out of my clutch and copy down her information. I call her phone shortly after so she can have my number, we don’t shake hands this time but hug instead before her and James leave. Michael entwines his fingers with mine as we leave the auditorium and go back to our limo. From across the way I see a brunette woman wave at Michael he smiles and waves back at the person. _She looks so familiar_ I think to myself trying to figure out where I know her from when it hits me that she’s the woman from the photo. 


	7. Chapter 7

I feel awkward wondering if I should say something and breach the subject of the picture in the limo. Our driver has the doors open for us when we reach the car Michael helps me in and then settles in beside me “So you and Anne Marie really hit it off tonight”. I smile “Yeah I like her and James a lot I can see why you’re all good friends” internally I’m still debating if I should bring up the photo. “You know I only go to these things for the free booze and the entertainment” I laugh at him “God forbid you actually win one of those things. You’d probably never make it to the stage to accept you award because you would be too drunk”.

He flips me off but can’t stop himself from laughing “I’m glad you’re here love, you make everything better” he pulls me to him and kisses me softly on the lips. I melt against him he traces my lips with his tongue I open my mouth to taste him sliding my tongue against his. His hands tangle in my hair holding me closer to him until I’m in his lap. I tug at his beard lightly when I realize we’ve stopped at the hotel “Mmm…Michael we’re here” I pat his shoulder trying to stop him from kissing me again. He looks out the window before looking back at me with a twinkle in his eye “Looks like we are” we situate ourselves before we exit the limo.

We go back to our room where Debbi and crew are already waiting on us or should I say me because Michael wasn’t changing his outfit for the after party. The ladies quickly have me out of my gown and into my next one, my makeup is rubbed off and then reapplied, I’m supplied with new accessories, and then a new hair style. The ladies wish me a good night and leave as I’m eyeing myself in the mirror amazed yet again at how good I look.

I grab my clutch and re-enter the living room Michael is staring out the window taking in the lights of the city while drinking a glass of whiskey. I drop my purse on the entertainment center loud enough to get his attention. He turns around and his jaw drops when he sees me, his eyes roam up and down my body appreciating the tight fabric that is hugging to my curves. “What do you think?” I ask turning for him so that he can get the full view. When I turn back to face him I see that he has already closed the distance between us and is now standing in front of me. “You’re making me have second thoughts about this after party” he says touching his nose to mine.

I smile at him playfully “Ooh no I’m looking forward to schmoozing let’s go” I move away from him and grab my bag as I head for the door. He leers at me readjusting his pants before we leave the room to attend the party. We enter the party amongst a wave of flash bulbs photographers surround the entrance trying to catch a glimpse of any big name they can having a good time. Michael hams it up for the cameras but quickly leads us into the building.

There is an overabundance of good things at this party, liquor flows like a river, food is crafted for you by the finest culinary experts, and the music is spectacular. We bump into James and hit the bar doing shots of vintage whiskey before we all hit the dance floor. When we decide to leave we drag James with us to the next party, it’s there while the boys are out smoking a cigarette I run into Zoe again who promptly takes me outside to the back balcony for girl talk.

She pulls out a gold wrapped blunt and lights it taking a deep hit before asking “So when did you two finally get together?” she exhales handing me the blunt I take a pull from it. “That’s just it we’re not together. We are just very good friends you know that” I reply starting to feel the effects of the blunt. I pass it back to her and she looks at me thoughtfully “That’s a pity because you two look good together” I smile at her “Thanks I’ve been hearing that a lot recently”. “Are you still working at the record label” she asks passing the blunt back to me “Yeah I’m still there treating myself to a vacation this week though” I say and then take a final hit from the blunt handing it back to her.

“That’s awesome, what are your plans for your time off?” she questions “Well I’m taking a plane to Jamaica tomorrow and I’m going to spend my vacation down there” I tell her. “Very nice enjoy yourself while your down there” I assure her that I will we walk back into the party she see someone she knows and excuses herself giving me a hug before she runs off. I scan the crowd searching for Michael and James when I spot him talking with the woman from the photo. I’ve never been the jealous type but my blood starts to boil and I start to see red.

Doing my best to avoid causing a scene I go over to the bar and order another drink “Martini please and make it dirty” I say to the bartender. “That’s my favorite way to have them too” I hear a deep baritone voice with a british accent say next to me. I turn to look at the person that made that statement and I am turned mute by the handsome man that stands before me. “Hello I’m Idris and your name is?” whatever you want it to be I think to myself before I answer him “It’s Erykah pleasure to meet you” I hold out my hand to shake his.

“The pleasure is all mine beautiful” he says before kissing my hand this man is smooth I think to myself as he sits down next to me. We sip our drinks and chat I’m laughing at this really bad joke he’s just made when Michael joins us. “Hey mate how are you doing?” he asks Idris shaking his hand “Pretty good” he says motioning towards me. Michael smiles hard as he places his hand on my shoulder “She’s spoken for” I turn and look at him with my mouth agape “Well this is news to me” I say surprised. “Good seeing you Mike, and nice meeting you Erykah” Idris says before leaving Michael takes his spot sitting next to me “Were you flirting with Idris” he asks amused.

“Maybe I was what’s it to you?” I retort feeling brazen because of the mix of alcohol and weed that is in my system. He moves in closer to me so that his face is right in front of mine “It matters to me because you’re mine” I don’t believe him “What about her?” I ask pointing a finger at the woman from the picture. He turns and looks over at the person I’m pointing at before he turns back to “What about her?” he asks with a smirk.

I roll my eyes at him, he must really think I’m stupid “So you weren’t all hugged up on her in some photo” finally I ask the million dollar question. Michael doesn’t answer right away but starts to laugh further annoying me “I don’t think this shit is funny” I snap. “Oh Erykah it’s hilarious I thought you didn’t read the gossip columns” he says through laughter. “I lied I read them when I’m bored and I saw you all on that woman” I reply starting to feel silly. He finally stops laughing and just shakes his head “Don’t believe everything you read. That girl is my co-star Marion and they snapped the photo while we were filming” now I feel like a grade A asshole.

“Sorry Michael” I say softly “Why didn’t you say something sooner we could’ve had all of this resolved” he says I just shrug “I wasn’t going to say anything because we’re not in a serious relationship, but then I saw you talking to her and it got me upset all over again”. “Babe you have nothing to be jealous or upset about I only have eyes for you” he strokes my cheek lightly. He leans in and kisses me giving me soft pecks before long those tender kisses become sloppy nasty ones with his tongue lazily rubbing against mine. My fingers tickle the hair at the nap of neck while I grind against him, he palms my ass massaging it before he grips it firmly “You and I got a lot to talk about. Finish your drink I’m going to tell James we’re leaving” His voice purrs into my ear. As we pull away from each other I see that mischievous glint in his eyes and know immediately that talking is not all we’ll be doing tonight.

He smacks my ass as he walks away into the crowd to find James I finish my drink while watching him talk to James. James nods at whatever Michael says to him clapping him on the back before looking over at me with a knowing grin I return it with a wave and watch Michael strut back over to me. “So he pretty much knows we’re leaving here to go fuck huh?” I ask playfully. Michael entwines his fingers with mine as we walk through a wave of party goers once outside he answers “Pretty much but we’ll spare a few minutes for some talking” I stick my tongue out at him and he just laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

As we approach the limo the driver tries to get out and help us with the doors but Michael stops him “That’s unnecessary” opening the door for me himself. He enters the car on the other side and tells the driver “To the hotel” before he holds me to him. We resume kissing parting only for a moment while I climb into his lap; not caring if the driver can see or not. Once I’m situated he pulls me to him by my hair and his tongue probes mine sliding over and around it. My hands run down his chest to his stomach and stop at his belt buckle. I unbuckle and unzip him while he starts to kiss and suckle on my neck I move his dress shirt out of the way and delve into the elastic of his underwear. “God damn it” he murmurs against my neck as my hands encircle his growing length. I stroke him up and down until he’s fully erect. He lifts his hips so that I can pull his pants down further fully exposing him.

He teases my breast through the sequined cup tracing his tongue over the outline of my nipple I spit into my palm saturating it before I hold him in my hands again. His eyes roll into the back of his head as I rub back and forth over his taunt flesh. “Fuck” he says releasing his hold of me as he leans back into the seat I watch almost in a trance his glistening cock sliding between my fingers I look up at him to see he’s watching now his mouth all agape as he whispers dirty little things.

I lick my lips enjoying his audience thrilled that I literally have him in the palm of my hands he sits up suddenly grabbing my face and crashing his lips into mine. His kisses are hot and needy; our teeth clash as his tongue invades my mouth. My hands speed up on his cock as he threads his fingers through my hair he tugs on it lightly holding me away from him and exposing my neck. He nips on my flesh licking and suckling it no doubt leaving his mark on me. He releases his hold on my hair and covers my hands with his guiding them the way he wants on his cock. Michaels stares at me his eyes drunk with need “Suck it” he growls I feel myself dampen at the deep timbre of his voice.

His hands remove mine from his cock and he continues to stroke himself while I get down on the floor between his legs. I place my hands on his thighs spreading them further apart until I’m settled comfortably between them. Leaning forward I open my mouth inviting him to come inside he teases me rubbing the head of it across my lips. Slowly I trace my tongue around the ridge of it slurping on the tip “Fuck Erykah” he moans as his thighs tremble under my fingers. I gobble him up taking him into the depths of my throat. He fucks my mouth with urgency “Baby that feels so good don’t stop take it all” he holds my head down on his full length as spurts of his hot cum roll down my throat.

Michael softens his hold on me and lets me come up for air as he lays back against the seat I use my tongue and clean off the bits of him that didn’t get swallowed. He death grips the seat sighing and shaking his head as I smirk at him from below. I get off the floor and sit back in his lap he kisses me deeply slipping his hand into my gown and fondles my breast. The driver clears his throat and Michael disengages his lips from mine staring deeply at me before saying “I think we’re here” I move from his lap so that he can pull his pants up.

Once he’s decent he pulls out his money clip and peels off five $100 dollar bills and hands them to the driver “Thank you” Michael says as we exit the vehicle and go up to our room. He doesn’t even let the door to our suite close before he’s closing in on me backing me into the desk. His lips are almost connected with mine when I turn so that he kisses my cheek “I thought we were going to talk” I say quietly. He takes a deep breath before he says “Let’s talk” I turn my face back to him and ask “What are we doing?” he steps back giving me a little space.

“Well I was about to kiss you senseless before I laid you on the desk and put my head between your thighs, but you wanted to talk” he smirks I playfully smack his arm “Seriously Mike what’s going with us?” he looks at me thoughtfully before answering. “I’m ready to take that next step with you and be exclusive, but that all depends on you if you’ll have me” I smile unable to contain my emotions “Of course I’ll have you” I wrap my arms around him.

Michael holds me tight in his arms “There’s something else I wanted to tell you” he whispers in my ear I pull back from him and stare questioningly at him “Don’t worry it’s nothing bad, but I did change your travel plans a little bit”. I look at him even more confused “How so?” “Well for starters I booked us a private jet to the island, and I got us a little bungalow on the water so that we can enjoy our vacation together”. I start to smile again absolutely excited at the change of plans “What would you have done if I said I didn’t want to be exclusive” I ask out of curiosity. “I guess you would have been going by yourself love” he answers “I’m glad that you’re coming with me, but now do you think you could put your head between my thighs” I say ready for my man to take me.

He kisses me deeply full of emotion his hands paw at my back blindly searching for the zipper on the back of my gown. I unbutton his dress shirt while he slides the zipper smoothly down my back the tight fabric loosens and I let it fall from my body. He shrugs his shirt off without disconnecting our kiss my fingers play with his belt buckle while his hands palm my ample ass. “Your skin feels so smooth” he says between kisses I unzip his pants and push them down his hips.

My fingers trail over his smothered erection I swallow one of his moans grabbing him tightly in my hands and sighing into his mouth “Mine”. Michael grabs my hair and jerks me away from him slightly “Fuck yes baby it’s all yours can I have what’s mine?” he asks making me damp with excitement knowing that he’s talking about my cunt. I nod my head and gaze down at my hand rubbing over his covered hardness “Look at me love I need you to tell me that I can take it” I look back up into his eyes there all dark and hooded “Yes daddy you can take this pussy” I moan jerking him off through his underwear.

“I fucking love it when you call me that go sit on the desk” he points behind me I move the telephone and notepad out of the way and sit back on the desk watching him take off his boxer briefs. He spits into his hand and then strokes his lovely cock up and down walking over to me like a predator. Michael lightly pushes me back on the table “Lay back baby and let me taste my pussy” I lay back and spread my legs for him. “You’re so wet love your panties are soaked” his fingers run up and down my thighs “Take them off for me they’ll only get in the way” I mutter getting goosebumps as I feel them get pulled down my legs.

“Your cunt smells so good, I love the way your scent stains me for days after I’ve tasted and played with you” he says before kissing my nether lips. I shiver at his words and touch as his fingers softly part my lips and his tongue probes the tip of my clit in a zig zag motion. My hips jerk up at the sensation wanting more his lips suck at my hardened tip as his fingers play with my wet entrance. “Look at how wet you are” He says sliding in one finger and then another my nipples harden at the sensation.

I bite my lip and try to hold back my moans but am unable to do so as he hooks his fingers in a come hither motion and flicks his tongue quickly against my clit “Holy shit Mike I’m gonna cum all over your face” I groan tears forming in my eyes because it feels so good. “Do it bitch flood my mouth” he growls pumping his fingers deeper and faster into me adding another finger to the mix a howl rips from my throat and my body starts to convulse as I cum all around his fingers “That’s it baby feed me” he says before he starts to tongue fuck me. I squirt into his mouth and shiver as my body continues to throb he stands up still stroking his cock and enters me swiftly I cry out at the invasion of his big cock plunging through my tight walls.

“Mm mm love your so tight and wet” he says his face inches from mine he smells of me I pull him by his neck down to me so that I can kiss him and taste my essence. “Fuck” I sigh against his lips as he pulls out and quickly fills me to the hilt again not moving his hips I contract around him tightening my grip on his cock I feel him twitch inside of me. “You are such a damn tease” he says slowly moving in and out his hips rolling him into me. Michael slips a hand between us and plays with my clit I cry out so close again my cunt flutters against his cock. He pounds into me quickly sending me over the edge I shout out incoherently and he pulls out of me and grabs my arm and pulls me to the couch.

“Show me how you ride your dick love” he coos I lick my fingers and rub my already damp entrance before I sit down on his length enjoying the slow torture of him filling me up. I slow grind him as his hands rub over my ass and his lips encircle my nipples. “I love this dick daddy” I moan and he starts to thrust up into me “Yes baby take this dick because it’s yours love all yours” he mumbles his lips still attached to my nipples.

The feel of electric flows through my body again as I slam myself into his lap feeling hysterical because of how good everything feels. My body clenches around him and a mewl escapes my mouth Michael’s eyes light up “You’re about to cum again aren’t you love?” he questions and all I can do is nod he flips us so that he’s on top. “I’m close too. I want you to cum with me do you think you can do that?” he fingers my clit again in a slow circular manner. My legs tighten around his waist as my nails bite into his back and my lips suck and nip and his neck.

Glorious pressure builds in me until it all comes bubbling out in spurts “Oh my god Michael fuck yes” I gasp. He growls in my ear pounding into me hard and fast chasing his orgasm “Erykah I’m going to flood your fucking cunt with my seed tell me you want it baby” I feel myself on the verge of another orgasm as I moan out “Cum in my pussy daddy”. Michael cums with a shout as the first spurts of his essence pour into me. I shake and tremble as wave after wave of ecstasy runs through me his finger has stilled on my clit and his hips are almost at a standstill.

I rub his sweaty hair as we both try to calm our breathing “You’re incredible love. I’m not sure I can even move” I chuckle a little bit causing Michael to grown because he is still inside of me. “Sorry I didn’t realize you could feel that there” I say to him before purposely clenching my inner walls against him. He lifts his head up to look at me “Tease two can play that game” he starts to wiggle his fingers that are still by my clit. “Mercy, Mercy I’m so sensitive” I cry out to which he laughs and I tug his hair “Am I crushing you?” he asks “No, but I can’t feel my legs” I reply he kisses me softly but deeply as he pulls himself out of me.

He sits up on the couch and stares at me intently I go to move but he puts a hand out to stop me “Wait I want to see my seed running out of you” I smirk and lay back on the couch as he reaches for a cigarette he lights up and exhales as he watches his pearlescent cum fall from my dusky jewel his cock jumps at the sight. “You really like watching that huh?” I ask amused at the expression on his face “Yes love you don’t know how hot that is to watch my cum slide all over your dark skin” we sit in silence as he finishes his cigarette watching each other. I start to nod off the effects of good sex, alcohol, and weed has finally taken their toll. “Come on love let’s get you to bed” he whispers softly in my ear waking me up, we walk hand in hand into our bedroom.

Michael gathers me in his arms and pulls me to him under the covers and falls fast asleep snoring lightly in my ear. Sleep does not come easy to me my mind is wide awake with excitement for our upcoming trip.

Just as I’m about to slip off into the world of the unconscious I hear him mutter those three little words “I love you” and I fall asleep knowing that things are no longer one sided between us.


End file.
